


Of Sparks and Wine

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Scott McCall, Spot the Avengers Reference, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new kid smells like alpha but…not like <em>he’s</em> an alpha. If that even makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sparks and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> For you reading just this part of the series, this isn't going to amount to anything more than this. The muse has abandoned me for someone else. So, you know, up for grabs. If you end up writing this, all I ask is that you give credit where credit is due and dude, tell me, so I can read whatever story you come up with :)

The new kid smells like alpha but…not like _he’s_ an alpha. If that even makes sense. The kid walks around with a confidence that screams _you’re all of you beneath me_ but that’s not what fascinates Scott the most. That top spot goes to the way the kid sneers at Ethan and Aiden like they’re something that slithered from under a rock, though what baffles him the most is that they let the kid get away with it.

It’s a week later that Scott knows who the kid smells like. It’s not good news, ‘cause the kid? Yeah, he smells like Deucalion, the self-proclaimed Demon Wolf. Scott hasn’t had the chance to tell Derek that when the Hale ambushes the new kid _(his name something Slavic, something Scott has no idea how to pronounce even though it had flowed like water from the boy’s lips)_ and tries to intimidate info from the kid in true Derek-fashion.

Scott’s about to step in, when the kid tilts his head and stares at Derek for a moment. Then he just pats the Alpha’s cheek and calls him adorable. Scott chokes on air and Derek looks a mix between confused and insulted.

Then the kid just…does _something_ to Derek that forces him to back away and let go. He walks away humming under his breath.

***

The thing that bothers Scott the most, is the way the kid never seems to be at any of the fights with the Alpha Pack, yet there’s something itching at the edges of his senses every time that says he’s being watched and it just… Scott thinks it’s the new kid. He has no idea why, just a gut feeling.

Then Lydia makes some scathing remark about blind leaders that half-flies over Scott’s head and he blinks. The new kid’s snarling in Lydia’s face a blade pressed to the front and back of her neck, Lydia’s frozen and Allison has nocked an arrow and Deucalion’s (for the first time Scott’s seen) showing an impressive set of fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the Internet to the one who figures out where I got the title from. (though, I have to admit the spark part probably isn't that difficult)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Winding Road to Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905340) by [WindyRein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein)




End file.
